1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medium delivery apparatus and an image forming apparatus having a delivery stacker containing printer papers.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional image forming apparatuses generally include a stacker full lever movable in a swinging manner in association with paper delivered to a delivery stacker, and a stacker full sensor detecting the swung stacker full lever. Such image forming apparatuses detect that the delivery stacker is in a full state with the papers stacked, as disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-213,465.
Such a conventional image forming apparatus, however, may be required to adjust a sheet number of the papers stacked on the deliver stacker.